


La Spesa

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal manda Will a fare la spesa da solo per la prima volta.<br/>Post-terza stagione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Spesa

**Author's Note:**

> Ho ricevuto come prompt di far felici fan di telefilm e far felice il mio migliore amico (numeri 35 e 3 se non ho segnato male) e quindi ho unito le cose XD

Ormai erano diversi minuti che Will vagava con espressione sperduta nel reparto carne del supermercato.  
Era la prima volta che Hannibal lo mandava da solo a fare la spesa; di solito andavano assieme, ma l’unico compito dell’americano era di spingere il carrello.  
Questa volta però il Dottor Lecter aveva un impegno e loro avevano assolutamente bisogno di alcune cose.  
Per questo motivo in quel momento Will camminava avanti e indietro fra i frigoriferi, con un cestino contenente pane e latte sotto braccio. Per quanto ci provasse non riusciva assolutamente a vedere la differenza fra un pezzo di carne e l’altro. Non riusciva a capire come il compagno facesse a distinguerli.  
Provò per l’ennesima volta a prendere due confezioni di bistecche, notando subito come il prezzo passasse da due cifre su una a tre cifre sull’altra, ma non riuscì nonostante tutta la sua buona volontà a capire il perché di quel salto di prezzo.  
Ricordava che Hannibal di solito prendeva la più costosa, forse avrebbe dovuto seguire quell’unico indizio…

***Quella sera***

-Come mai hai comprato del pesce, Will?- chiese il dottore quando aprì il frigorifero per prendere gli ingredienti per la cena.  
-Avevo voglia di qualcosa di diverso.- mentì l’americano, cercando di nascondere il nervosismo e l’imbarazzo.  
Hannibal lo guardò dritto negli occhi, come se stesse leggendogli il pensiero per scoprire la verità. Gli sorrise.  
-Non sapevi come scegliere la carne.- affermò in un tono che Will interpretò come divertito e… intenerito?  
Graham annuì imbarazzato, distogliendo lo sguardo e sentendosi arrossire come un bambino colto con le mani nella marmellata.  
-Allora mangeremo Branzino flambé con crema di pomodori e rosmarino e contorno di carciofi trifolati.- decretò Hannibal, accarezzando una guancia al compagno. –Tu pulisci il pesce.-


End file.
